


Revelation

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: As his heart rate slowed, and the rush of blood cleared his ears, he became aware of a whimpering sound, she was crying. She had her head turned away, clearly trying to hide her distress from him.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).

He tried to catch his breath, it had been a long time since he had done this, but at least he had the presence of mind to collapse to the side of the bed instead of on top of her. As his heart rate slowed, and the rush of blood cleared his ears, he became aware of a whimpering sound, she was crying. She had her head turned away, clearly trying to hide her distress from him.

“Khaleesi, what's wrong?” He asked rubbing her shoulder “Was I too rough? I'm so sorry, I tried to be gentle.” This statement just seemed to make her cry even more. At a loss for what to do, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. This was not how he expected the first time they made love to end. After her tears were spent, she sat up as if she meant to leave the bed. 

“Daenerys, please don't go, not yet. I must know how I failed you.” She wouldn't look at him, but she did answer him.

“You did nothing wrong, in fact, it was prefect.” she said, sounding anguished “It wasn't supposed to feel this way.” 

“I don't understand.”

“I felt love” she said looking at him, her eyes bright with a new wave of unshed tears. 

“But, I have always loved you, I have never hidden that from you.”

“I know, but it wasn't just your love I was feeling.”

“Oh.” Jorah was nonplussed, part him wanted to scream with joy, she had feelings for him, something that he wanted for so long, but the other part of him knew Daenerys Stormborn, and knew she could not be happy with this revelation, especially if she cried, she rarely let herself do that in recent years. 

“You seem surprised.”

“I am.”

“Shouldn't you be crowing with delight” her tone was a little accusatory.

“Khalessi, nothing would give me greater joy than to have you love me, but not if it makes you unhappy.”

“I don't know how I feel about this.” Daenerys sighed “When I brought you to my bed I didn't expect this. I was just lonely, and there are so few people I can trust.” Jorah nodded his understanding, but he had hoped that this was something more than convenience.

“Jorah, when I love someone, it never ends well.” He could hear a bit of fear in her voice.

“Daenerys, I can't make a lot of promises, but I want you to know that it would be a privilege to be loved by you in whatever way you want, and for as long as you wish. But, I will love you for the rest of my life.” Daenerys flung herself at Jorah, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as if she was afraid he would disappear, and Jorah clung to her just as desperately.


End file.
